choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodbound: Dark Solstice
Bloodbound: Dark Solstice is a holiday special book of the Bloodbound series. Summary Bloodbound: Dark Solstice reveals the most important holiday in the vampire community… and a terrifying new enemy threatening to destroy it! Chapters Chapter 1: 'Twas The Night Before Solstice Tis the season! The holidays have arrived, so grab some cocoa and cozy up to your sweetheart... while you still can.'' '''Chapter 2: He Knows When You're Awake The Red Saint is back... and some very unexpected visitors may hold the key to defeating him! Chapter 3: Silent Night, Unholy Night You and your friends hunker up in Ebenezer's castle... but the Red Saint has other plans! Chapter 4: And To All An Endless Night The odds are against you. The Saint is unstoppable. The only thing that can save you... is a Solstice miracle. Gameplay Feature Portrait Fragments Collect all fragments and unlock a bonus scene at the end of the book. Gallery Sneak Peeks BBDSSneakPeekCh2.png|Chapter 2 Sneak Peek BBDSSneakPeekCh3.png|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek BBDS Sneak Peek 4.png|Chapter 4 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information October Choices Insider - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (October Edition) - Release Schedule Choices Insider (November) - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (November Edition) - Release Schedule BBDSSneakPeek.png|Sneak Peek #1 Choices Insiders December 2019 Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (December Edition) - Release Schedule BBDS Sneak Peek 2.png|Sneak Peek #2 BBDS Sneak Peek 3.png|Sneak Peek #3 Miscellaneous BBDS Banner.png|Banner Spoilers * On September 30, 2019, PB teased upcoming holiday specials for a few beloved series.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/9/30/1000-chapters-and-counting * On October 4, 2019, in the October edition of Choices Insiders, it was announced that Bloodbound will be getting a holiday special that is scheduled to be released in the Winter.https://mailchi.mp/bb220570d93a/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-317833?e=87a8aee2ef * On October 30, 2019, PB revealed the official title of this book and stated it's to be released in December.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/10/30/holiday-specials * In the December 2019 Livestream, it was confirmed that this book will take place between Book 1 and Book 2, which means that the MC will be human in this book.https://www.reddit.com/r/Choices/comments/e73mjg/all_info_from_livestream_in_a_nutshell/ ** The story will be fun and light. ** It has a crazy, wild asset that everyone at PB was going wild over. * On December 11, 2019, PB released a sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1204890074225111040 * On December 13, 2019, a second sneak peek was released in the December edition of Choices Insiders.https://mailchi.mp/68adbf9f8976/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-12056509?e=87a8aee2ef * On December 19, 2019, PB released a sneak peek before the release.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1207752701431492614 * On December 20, 2019, they also posted the Chapter 1 description.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1208243430767259649 * On December 21, 2019, they posted the book cover.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1208454614560968705 * On December 27, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 2.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1210651847981228032 * On January 3, 2020, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 3.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1213188507650469889 * On January 8, 2020, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 4 and confirmed it to be the finale.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1215000490645377027 Trivia * Chapter 1 shares the same title with The Elementalists: Winters Past, Chapter 1. * In Chapter 2, Lily makes a reference to the movie The Revenant with Leonardo DiCaprio when she says that they are dealing with a revenant and that it is "not in the 'Leo Wrestles With A Bear For An Hour' way". * In Chapter 3, Lily references The Royal Romance: when asked by MC how to become a princess, Lily suggests to "waitress in random restaurants until you meet a guy who's secretly a prince on vacation?" * In Chapter 4, Lester and Priya discuss the "hottest cinematic vampire". Lester favors Lestat from Interview with the Vampire, while Priya's favorite is from The Vampire Diaries (but she doesn't state which one). The Baron intervenes by saying that the "winner is clearly Eric from True Blood." Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Bloodbound: Dark Solstice Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Bloodbound Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Mystery Category:Female Lead Category:Specials